


Baby, did you forget to take your meds?

by Danny_R



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Gen, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Укольчик, таблеточка, косячок.





	Baby, did you forget to take your meds?

**номер один**

Боль стала невыносимой на третий день. Лютера крутило и ломало. Болела каждая распухшая мышца.

Мама гладила его по лицу и говорила, что всё будет хорошо. Его тело — монстр Франкенштейна, оборотень, застрявший во время перевоплощения. Всё никогда не будет хорошо.

Что бы сказала Эллисон, если бы увидела его таким? Захотела бы проводить с ним время в том шатре с газировкой? Конечно, нет. Никто бы не прикоснулся к этому уродству. Чтобы понять ушла неделя. Чтобы принять примерно вечность.

Мама пришла ночью. Она улыбалась.

— Совсем плохо, мой маленький? Где болит?

Лютер усмехнулся. Для неё он всегда будет малышом, даже теперь, даже таким. А для отца — солдатом.

— Везде, мам. — От неё можно не скрывать. — Везде болит.

Она ушла, стуча каблуками, и вернулась с капельницей. Ещё она переоделась в медицинскую форму, фартучек и шапочку.

Из-за распухших мышц вену найти долго не получалось. Лютер маялся и мотался по кровати, пока его руки из раза в раз протыкали иглой.

— Тише, тише, мой мальчик. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Наконец-то мама затихла.

— Всё, мой маленький. Спи спокойно.

Она поцеловала его в лоб. И так сложно было вспоминать, что она андроид. Ведь она была человечнее многих людей.

На следующее утро отец в ярости выдернул иглу из вены Лютера и сбил капельницу на пол.

— Он должен привыкнуть к новой жизни. Так вы ему не помогаете.

Пого смотрел в пол. Мама внимала каждому отцову слову, но Лютер почему-то был уверен, что она ещё придёт, ещё поможет.

 

**номер два**

Этот бой Диего проиграл. Позорище. Его, матерого супергероя, победил какой-то пацан. Да, вдвое больше него, но всё же сопляк, настоящей крови не нюхавший.

Друзья говорили без конца: «Попробуй, с твоей-то подготовкой отхуяришь любого».

Диего не слушал. Отец с детства внушал, что все стимуляторы дают лишь временный рост, а потом ведут к резкому упадку. Так же и стероиды.

Он всё знал, видите.

Но лёжа в очередной раз под каким-то громилой, у Диего кровь вскипала и хотелось отрывать мясо голыми руками.

Если он не попробует… Ох, если он не попробует. Будет вспоминать на старости лет каждый проигранный бой.

Всё было весело, здорово и прибыльно, но в один прекрасный день Диего обнаружил на своей расческе вдвое больше волос, чем обычно. Он не придал этому значения сперва. Но на третий день не на шутку испугался. Что за чертовщина?

Потом появились резкие боли в желудке.

А потом… потом перестало стоять. Пэтч сказала, что всё нормально, что так бывает, что они попробуют ещё раз. Но Диего ничего не слышал. Для него потеря мужественности означала потерю себя.

Что же получается, ему никогда не стать полноценным мужиком, чтобы и в постеле стояло, и на ринге быть непобедимым. Он не хотел одно из двух. Он хотел всего и сразу.

Следующим утром, пока Пэтч спала, Диего высыпал все таблетки в унитаз и смыл с лёгкой душой. Ничего, будет тренироваться в пять раз больше.

 

**номер три**

«У вас депрессия», — сказал психотерапевт Эллисон.

Она не раз играла это в кино и никогда не могла подумать, что столкнётся сама. Настоящая депрессия отличалась от той красивой картинки, которую показывали на экране. Никаких грустных стихов, одухотворённых лиц и шатаний по дому в шёлковых халатах с бокалом красного вина.

После того, как у неё отобрали Клэр, Эллисон отказалась от трёх контрактов и не выходила из дома две недели. Еду привозили, остальное — тоже. Она лежала в кровати и спала. Боже, она никогда в жизни столько не спала: просыпалась в шесть вечера, ела один раз за день и снова ложилась спать. Телефон обрывали её агент и адвокат. Ей не было до этого дела. Единственное важное в жизни у неё отобрали.

Она выплакала все слёзы. Вместо этого лежала и хныкала, как ребёнок.

У неё были не выщипаны брови, содран маникюр, голова была не мыта страшно сказать сколько времени, да и сама она не мылась уже неделю. Она стала призраком Эллисон Харгривс, бесплотной тенью, состоящей из одного сожаления.

А потом агент всё же настоял на приеме врача. В спокойном кабинете, оформленном минималистично, ей сказали, что нужно бороться, что нужно продолжать жить ради дочери.

У Эллисон новая цель — поправиться для дочери. Быть самой лучшей матерью.

Волшебные таблетки выдали в оранжевой баночке.

По одной с утра.

После первой она снова заснула на сутки, а потом проснулась в новом мире.

На улице светило солнце. Солнце, понимаете? И воздух… Воздух был таким объёмным, таким свежим, хотелось проглотить побольше.

Она должна поправится. Ходят слухи, что она поправится.

 

**номер четыре**

Он провалился в сон, как под воду. Дышать было нечем, горло мгновенно спёрло. И он тут же выпал из сна, тяжело вдыхая и выдыхая ещё тяжелее. Всё тело тряслось мелкой дрожью. Мятая простынь была мокрой от пота насквозь. Ломало дико, как будто все суставы выкручивались, а кости ныли, как незаживающие переломы.

Давненько его так не кумарило.

— Тебе нужно в больницу, — говорил Бен. Он выглядел настороженным.

— Да у меня всё заебись, братишка.

Клаус хотел показать большой палец, но получился фак. А может, и не хотел.

Через пару часов Клаус уже стоял на коленях перед каким-то жадным уебаном и пытался сделать ему минет. Уебан был грязным, вонючим, а хуй у него был таким маленьким, что Клаус чуть не заржал.

Бен всегда уходил в такие моменты.

Мёртвый ребёнок же никуда не девался. Он заливался диким ором, от которого у Клауса начинала страшно болеть голова. Он ненавидел мёртвых детей.

— Да заткнись ты!

— Я? Я ничего не говорил.

— Да не ты, дубина.

И вот веселье началось!

Милипиздрический хрен был у него во рту, а Клаус мог думать только о том, как же холодно. Его продолжало знобить. Ладно, всё будет нормально, нормально. Это всё закончится, и он будет в порядке.

Через мучительно долгие двадцать три минуты он закинулся дозой. И началась настоящая жизнь.

Позже он покрасил свои волосы, ему подрочил какой-то чувак в примерочной магазина, откуда Клаус хотел спиздить боа, попал в драку (хотя то скорее было таскание за волосы и царапанье), обокрал кондитерскую на дюжину пончиков.

Бен пришёл после полуночи. Иисусе, как же Клаус ему завидовал. Он хотел умереть, но при этом, как животное, загнанное в угол, так же по-звериному хотел жить, цеплялся за свою жалкую жизнь. Такой вот парадокс.

— Весело было? — спросил Бен.

— Заебись, брателло.

Клаус хотел показать фак, но получился большой палец. А, может, и не хотел.

 

**номер пять**

Ему тринадцать, и в этом мире больше никого. Он остался один. И ему тринадцать. Трагедия не хуже шекспировской.

Прошёл год. Невыносимый, ужасающий год. Ему теперь было четырнадцать, и переходный возраст размазал Пятого по полной. Он целыми днями дрочил на манекен и пил пиво, у которого закончился срок годности. Он бы душу продал за то, чтобы поговорить с живым человеком. Он бы даже согласился на Клауса, да даже на отца. В обычной жизни мы недостаточно ценим возможность просто поговорить с себе подобным: пожаловаться на погоду, спросить про семью, поинтересоваться учёбой.

Пятый шёл по пустыне, в которую превратилась Америка. Шёл и шёл, не зная, куда направляется. Так было легче. Так сохранялась надежда на встречу с живыми.

Он стоял на обломка клуба, в котором когда-то кипела жизнь. Кто-то трахался в туалете, кто-то пил до потери человеческого вида у стойки, кто-то вмазывался наркотой у черного входа. У Пятого этого уже никогда не будет. У него вообще больше ничего не будет, кроме дрочки и, видимо, вина и виски, которые могли храниться дольше пива.

В руке одного из парней, по полной разлагающегося трупа, — пакетик с таблетками.

Боже, отец бы пристрелил его, если бы узнал.

Пятому смертельно нужно забыться. Он бесконечно мечтал о галлюцинациях, которые заставили бы его чувствовать себя не так одиноко.

Другого шанса может не быть.

Пятый проглотил сразу две.

Он лежал на земле и слушал своё сердце. Оно стучало мерно тук-тук-тук. Постепенно пульс ускорялся. А потом небо стало ярко-синим и сверху начала опускаться огромная, прозрачная медуза. Её щупальца отливали перламутром.

Потом медуз стало больше. Они опускались со всех сторон и шевелили конечностями. Пятый хотел протянуть им руки, но конечности онемели.

И Долорес протянула к нему свои руки и поцеловала горячими губами. И от неё не пахло пластиком, совсем.

Было хорошо, очень хорошо.

Он больше не был один.

 

**номер шесть**

— Отец нас убьёт, — сказал Бен с абсолютной уверенностью. — Он был в бешенстве, когда наткнулся на Эллисон и Лютера, а они проводили время куда более безопасно, чем мы.

— Слушай, Беннито, если бы отец убивал меня каждый раз, когда ты говоришь: «отец убьёт тебя», меня бы в цирке уродов можно было показывать, как неубиваемого мальчика. Сколотили бы на этом состояние.

— Тебя и так там можно показывать, — парировал Бен.

— Больно. Бенджамин, вы ранили меня до глубины души. Не знаю, смогу ли я оправиться после такой обиды.

— Кончай уже, давай свою эту.

— «Свою эту»? Эта отборная марихуана не заслужила такого неуважительного отношения.

— Ты знаешь, как крутить косяк?

— Конечно.

— Серьёзно?

— Понятия не имею.

— Ладно, давай попробуем просто свернуть бумажку.

— Они промучились полчаса и получилось откровенно хуево. Впрочем, Клаус был собой доволен, хотя в процессе он пару раз выпадал из реальности и просто стоял со стеклянными глазами.

В последнее время Клауса донимал призрак мужчины, который не понимал, что мёртв и искал свои очки.

— Ну что, маленький косяк для человека, но огромный косячище для человечества.

— Ты когда-нибудь бываешь серьёзным?

— Когда сплю — сама серьёзность. А ещё, когда дрочу. Знаешь, мне нравится немного придушить себя верёвкой перед самым этим делом. Вот тогда я убийственно серьёзен.

— Какого хера ты решил сейчас всё это на меня вывалить? Давай начинать.

Клаус явно нервничал, потому что болтал даже большую ахинею, чем обычно.

Он закурили, попередавали друг другу косяк. Сначала было хорошо. Бен смотрел в окно, вычерчивая взглядом то, насколько много прямых линий в этом окне, в очень хорошем окне.

Вдруг Клаус резко схватил его за руку.

— Что такое? Тебя кошмарит?

— Нет, Бен, чувак, братан, чувачелло, я их не слышу. Прикинь, ни единого голоса. Все ушли.

— Нихрена себе. Поздравляю! Что будешь делать с этим дальше?

— Пойду поем арахисовой пасты из банки.

Бен спрашивал про другое, но и такой ответ его устроил. Он тоже хотел арахисовой пасты.

 

**номер семь**

Ёе дом — кладбище оранжевых баночек из-под нейролептиков. Из них, наверное, можно построить Эйфелеву Башню при желании. У Вани нет желания строить башню, у Вани вообще нет желаний. Она просто движется по жизни, как сквозь вату или очень густой туман.

Таблетки работают хорошо. Она не плачет, не испытывает раздражения и ненависти. Хорошо спит по ночам и ест почти что с аппетитом. Она не злится и совсем ничего не боится.

Она равнодушна к редким мужчинам, которым она нравится. С каждым годом этих мужчин становится всё меньше. То ли возраст такой, то ли совсем себя запустила. Она не жалеет, нет. Все эти длинные волосы и гольфики — не её.

Её день поделён на четыре части. Всё между приёмами таблеток. У кого-то в напоминаниях встречи и свидания, у неё — приём таблеток.

Она пыталась вспомнить себя до нейролептиков и не могла, всё в каком-то тумане. Вся её жизнь — это один сплошной нейролептический туман. Она пережила все возможные побочки от ухудшения зрения и рвоты до скованности мышц и кошмарных сновидений.

— Было бы неплохо попробовать уменьшить дозу препарата, чтобы постепенно вы научились жить без них.

— Я не могу, — панически затараторила Ваня.

Она не могла. Она не знала, кем является без таблеток. Её мысли всегда были спутаны, но это были её мысли, и она не хотела, чтобы их забирали вот так вот.

К этому психотерапевту она больше не ходила.

У следующего пронзительный взгляд и желание разузнать всё про её детскую травму. Ваня еле выдержала до конца сеанса. Вся её жизнь — детская травма. Она не человек больше — так, обломок человека.

Третий врач безропотно выписал рецепт и только посмотрел на неё грустными глазами. «Такая молодая», «Такой запущенный случай». Ване не нужна их жалость. Всё, что ей нужно, баночка с таблетками, которую через две неделе можно будет пустой положить ко всем остальным.

**Author's Note:**

> Наркотики - это плохо. Посмотрите на Клауса и не принимайте наркотики.


End file.
